Crisis
A crisis (plural: crises) (from the Greek κρίσις) may occur on a personal or societal level. It may be a traumatic or stressful change in a person's life, or an unstable and dangerous social situation, in political, social, economic, military affairs, or a large-scale environmental event, especially one involving an impending abrupt change. More loosely, it is a term meaning 'a testing time' or 'emergency event'. Poverty-related crisis : Main article: Poverty. See also Charitable organization Poverty is a condition in which a person or community is deprived of, and or lacks the essentials for a minimum standard of well-being and life. These essentials may be material resources such as food, safe drinking water, and shelter, or they may be social resources such as access to information, education, health care, social status, political power,Journal of Poverty or the opportunity to develop meaningful connections with other people in society.A Glossary for Social Epidemiology Nancy Krieger, PhD, Harvard School of Public Health For the individual it is a personal crisis. When poverty afflicts large numbers of people it becomes a social crisis.Despite following failed down goes, the problems has been belittled as avoidable and man-made.due to the fact the situation had been expected several weeks before by an globally starting warning program. Both the globally group and countries in the position have been billed of doing very little in the cause up to this problems. Moreover, food crisis have forced foods out of variety of many individuals, while issue in african-american has improved the situation. Across the position, foods expenses are greater by 25 to 60 $ contrary to the last five years’ regular, and expenses could still improve in the light of excessive different environment conditions across provide generating locations of the US Poverty-related crises include: Malnutrition is the lack of sufficient nutrients to maintain healthy bodily functions and is typically associated with poverty, especially extreme poverty in economically developing countries. It is a common cause of reduced intelligence in parts of the world affected by famine. "Malnutrition Is Cheating Its Survivors, and Africa’s Future" article in the New York Times by Michael Wines, December 28, 2006 A famine is a social and economic crisis that is commonly accompanied by widespread malnutrition, starvation, epidemic and increased mortality. Malnutrition crisis intervention Forms of malnutrition intervention and prevention on the social level include: * In developed countries ** Food bank ** Soup kitchen Unemployment and Underemployment Unemployment is the condition of willing workers lacking jobs or "gainful employment". In the absence of a job when a person needs one, it can be difficult to meet financial obligations such as purchasing food to feed oneself and one's family, and paying one's bills; failure to make mortgage payments or to pay rent may lead to homelessness through foreclosure or eviction. Being unemployed, and the financial difficulties and loss of health insurance benefits that come with it, may cause malnutrition and illness, and are major sources of mental stress and loss of self-esteem which may lead to depression, which may have a further negative impact on health. Lacking a job often means lacking social contact with fellow employees, a purpose for many hours of the day, lack of self-esteem, mental stress and illness, and of course, the inability to pay bills and to purchase both necessities and luxuries. The latter is especially serious for those with family obligations, debts, and/or medical costs, where the availability of health insurance is often linked to holding a job. Unemployment intervention : Main article: Aiding the unemployed Forms of unemployment intervention and management include: * Job hunting * Temporary work * Unemployment benefit Economic crisis : Main articles: Economic crisis and Financial crisis An economic crisis is a sharp transition to a recession. See for example 1994 economic crisis in Mexico, Argentine economic crisis (1999-2002), South American economic crisis of 2002, Economic crisis of Cameroon. A financial crisis may be a banking crisis or currency crisis. Environmental crisis Crises pertaining to the environment include: Environmental disaster An environmental disaster is a disaster that is due to human activity and should not be confused with natural disasters (see below). In this case, the impact of humans' alteration of the ecosystem has led to widespread and/or long-lasting consequences. It can include the deaths of animals (including humans) and plant systems, or severe disruption of human life, possibly requiring migration. Natural disaster A natural disaster is the consequence of a natural hazard (e.g. volcanic eruption, earthquake, landslide) which moves from potential in to an active phase, and as a result affects human activities. Human vulnerability, exacerbated by the lack of planning or lack of appropriate emergency management, leads to financial, structural, and human losses. The resulting loss depends on the capacity of the population to support or resist the disaster, their resilience. This understanding is concentrated in the formulation: "disasters occur when hazards meet vulnerability". A natural hazard will hence never result in a natural disaster in areas without vulnerability, e.g. strong earthquakes in uninhabited areas. For lists of natural disasters, see the list of disasters or the list of deadliest natural disasters. Endangered species An endangered species is a population of an organism which is at risk of becoming extinct because it is either few in number, or threatened by changing environmental or predation parameters. An endangered species is usually a taxonomic species, but may be another evolutionary significant unit. The World Conservation Union (IUCN) has calculated the percentage of endangered species as 40 percent of all organisms based on the sample of species that have been evaluated through 2006.IUCN Red-list statistics (2006) International crisis For information about crises in the field of study in international relations, see crisis management and international crisis. In this context, a crisis can be loosely defined as a situation where there is a perception of threat, heightened anxiety, expectation of possible violence and the belief that any actions will have far-reaching consequences (Lebow, 7-10). See also * Constitutional crisis * Coup d'état * Crisis state * Distress signal ** Mayday ** SOS * Ecological crisis * Energy crisis * Mid-life crisis * Revolution * War References http://www.copingwithcrisis.com Further reading # Borodzicz, E. P. 2005 'Risk, Crisis and Security Management' John Wileys, Chichester. ISBN 0-470-86704-3 # Economic crisis. News, Analytics, Opinions. # Takis Fotopoulos: "The Multidimensional Crisis and Inclusive Democracy" Special Issue, "The International Journal of Inclusive Democracy", 2005. # Lebow, RN, Between Peace and War: The Nature of International Crisis: 1981. The Rancho Bernardo Hopkins University Press, ISBN 0-8018-2311-0. Category:Security Category:International relations Category:Strategic management Category:Crises bg:Криза de:Krise es:Crisis eo:Krizo hr:Kriza lt:Krizė nl:Crisis no:Krise pt:Crise ru:Кризис sr:Криза sh:Kriza tl:Krisis uk:Криза zh:危機